steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Topaz
Topaz is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Are You My Dad?". She was sent to Earth with Aquamarine to retrieve humans for Yellow Diamond. Appearance Topaz's gemstone is on the side of her head, around where her ears would be. Both Topaz are identical,with one having her gemstone on the left side of her head, and the other with her gemstone on her right. Topaz has yellow hair in a short, flat top-like fashion, yellow skin, and a tinted orange visor that covers her eyes and the sides of her head. Her eyes appear to be brown. Her outfit consists of a maroon vest with Yellow Diamond's insignia, a mahogany top underneath, and dark brown bottoms that cover her feet. She has a large, wide, and muscular build with very short legs. Personality Topaz, is a very quiet and obedient soldier. She clearly respects the Gem hierarchy, obeying all of Aquamarine's orders instantly, wordlessly, and without question (despite being insulted by her constantly). She is seen as ruthless towards humans, being willing to kill Jamie in order to get the Crystal Gems to tell them where "my dad" was. She is also not above fighting dirty, using Steven's friends to protect herself from Garnet's attacks. However, in "Stuck Together", Topaz shows an emotional side of herself, starting to cry after hearing Steven and Lars' conversation. She reveals to the two that, while she appears fine with her role, she is actually unhappy with how she is treated. While she was willing to defy Aquamarine and, by extension, the Diamonds, she changes her mind after being reminded that she would be separated and shattered for rebelling. History Topaz was sent to Earth with Aquamarine personally by Blue and Yellow Diamond to retrieve specific "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. These specific humans are the ones mentioned by Steven in his first interaction with Peridot in "Marble Madness". "Doug Out" Topaz and Aquamarine chase down Onion at Beach City Funland during the middle of the night. Once Doug Maheswaran, Steven and Connie leave the scene, Topaz and Aquamarine approach Onion and capture him. "The Good Lars" Topaz and Aquamarine capture Lars while he is running away from the the Cool Kids' party. After the party, the duo captures Sadie while she is walking home. "Are You My Dad?" Topaz and Aquamarine capture Jamie when he is out to deliver Steven's khakis. Later on in a forest, Aquamarine calls out for Topaz when she discovers Connie. Topaz approaches, making the ground shake with each step that she takes, and is shown to have each missing human inside of her body. Topaz unfuses into two. The two hold hands, charge at Connie and fuse, engulfing her in the fusion and making her part of the body with the other humans. After incapacitating Steven, Topaz and Aquamarine then exit the forest to find the last human: "my dad". "I Am My Mom" Topaz and Aquamarine hide at Funland where Steven and the Crystal Gems find them. At some point, the Crystal Gems begin attacking the duo, but Topaz is easily able to fend off Garnet and Amethyst on her own. When Aquamarine gets annoyed by the fight and threatens to kill the humans if they did not tell her where "my dad" is, Topaz grabs Jamie's head to emphasize the threat. Once Steven claims to be "my dad", Topaz unfuses. The two topazes engulf Steven when they refuse. On Aquamarine's ship, Steven causes Topaz to unfuse and frees all of the humans by using his bubble. Following Aquamarine's orders, the two individual Topazes summon their maces and attempt to recapture the humans. One Topaz has difficulty attacking Steven and Connie due to Steven's bubble and shield, and is shown to be on par with Connie's swordfighting. Another Topaz picks up Sadie but lets her go when Sadie bites one of her fingers. The Topazes fuse again at some point but Topaz is still unable to recapture the humans. When Steven later gives himself up, Aquamarine, Steven, Topaz and Lars head for Homeworld. "Stuck Together" While on Aquamarine's Ship, one Topaz holds Steven while the other finds Lars hiding on the ship's staircase. They are ordered by Aquamarine to fly the ship to Homeworld and to fuse so Steven and Lars are contained. At some point, the ship's engine fails, so Topaz goes to the ship's engine room to repair it. While repairing it, Topaz listens to Lars and Steven's conversation and is touched by how, even though they are in big trouble, they find comfort in each other. Topaz begins to cry, explaining how she has to pretend to be fine with her job, but hates it, as someone always comes between her component Topazes. Topaz then decides to help Lars and Steven get off the ship. She activates the escape pod, but is stopped by Aquamarine. Topaz, with the help of Steven, tries to explain what they were doing, but Aquamarine destroys the escape pod. Being threatened, Topaz grabs one of the Gem Destabilizer weapons and pins Aquamarine to a wall. Aquamarine explains how Topaz will be separated and shattered for what she is doing, bringing Topaz back to her senses. She releases Aquamarine, and they all agree to never talk about this event again. Once they reach Homeworld, Topaz unfuses and her components take Steven and Lars to different places. Abilities Topaz possesses the standard Gem abilities, most prominently Fusion, and is an extremely powerful Gem. She is heavy enough to make the ground shake just by walking, and her attacks are strong enough to easily send Garnet flying through a boarded-up carnival booth. Skillset * Fusion Engulfing: Topaz's components are shown to be extremely proficient in unfusing and re-fusing rapidly around an enemy, engulfing and imprisoning them inside of their fusion. * Mace/Quarterstaff Proficiency: Topaz wields a long crystal-headed quarterstaff as a weapon. When apart, her components summon one-handed mace-like variants. Topazes' Maces Both Topazes' weapons are shorter one-headed mace variants. Their maces are colored yellow, and are crystalline in appearance and have a brown hilt. Both Topazes are shown to be very proficient with their weapons, spinning it very fast to build momentum before impact and using their strength to break through something as strong as Steven's Bubble Shield. When fused, they can manifest both maces as a double-headed variant, changing their combat style to catch opponents off-guard. Fusions * When fused with topaz she forms a larger topaz. Relationships Aquamarine Topaz is inferior in rank compared to Aquamarine, and as such, Topaz obeys her orders without hesitation and does not speak back, despite Topaz's recessed opinions. After being defied and attacked by Topaz, Aquamarine shows mercy and decides to pretend the ordeal never occurred.